Doors
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Ben walks into a door. No kidding! Slash, Ben/Kevin, Bevin


Are fanfics addicting? I think so, because that would explain why this is my third one in two days.

Don't worry, I'm running out of ideas. This one only came to me because my sister said "Doors" for absolutely no reason, and I thought a Bevin story would fit the word nicely. I don't know why my mind works like that.

I really, really, REALLY like reviews, okay? I think its part of the curse of fanfictions.

Thank you for putting up with that abysmally stupid rant. Please enjoy some Bevin.

Genre: Romance/Humor (is that all I write?)

Pairing: Ben/Kevin, Bevin

Warning: Slash

Plot: Ben walks into a door. No kidding!

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I don't own. I would like to, though!

Doors

BAM!

Kevin almost dropped the plate he was holding.

"What was that, Tennyson?"

There was no answer. Kevin rolled his eyes. Ben had probably fallen down the stairs or something. He supposed he better go check on him, just to make sure Ben wasn't dying. Not that he _cared_, or anything.

Before he could move, Ben walked into the kitchen, holding his forehead. "Ouch," he whimpered, sitting down on one of the high barstools.

Ben was not surprised when Kevin hurried over to him, holding out an icepack. Kevin always did this. If Ben was ever hurt in a fight, it would always be Kevin, not Gwen, who helped him out afterwards.

"What did you do?" The older boy asked, narrowing his eyes.

Ben mumbled something incoherently, pressing the icepack to his head. Without thinking, he nuzzled his face into Kevin's chest. When he realized he was doing so, he didn't pull away. _I could always blame it on some concussion-induced amnesia, or something_, he thought.

It was Kevin who pushed his head away gently. "I asked what happened."

Ben sighed and nestled his face back into the older boy. "I walked into a door, okay?"

Even though his face was in the raven's chest, he knew Kevin was raising an eyebrow. "You- walked into a door? You- door? Jeez, Tennyson, I just can't see that happening."

"Gwen distracted me, and so I didn't look where I was going, and the door just appeared."

"The door just appeared? Sounds like an alien is in the house."

"This isn't funny, okay? I could have amnesia, or brain damage, or I could be dying!"

Ben had sat up to look angrily at the raven-haired boy. He was surprised when he saw Kevin lean down and cup Ben's chin, bringing their lips together.

Kevin pulled away and smirked at Ben. "What did I just do?" He asked calmly.

Ben wanted to scowl at the older boy, but found he couldn't. "You- you just kissed me."

"Nope, you don't have amnesia. Don't know about the other two, though." Kevin turned back to the plate of lasagna he had left on the counter.

"You kissed me!" He heard Ben say from behind him. Kevin smiled.

"Yes, Ben. I thought we had already established that. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to eat this lasagna."

"B- But why? Why did you kiss me?" Ben was sounding a little frantic, so Kevin decided he would put him at ease.

"Because I like you," he said, as if it were the simplest concept in the universe.

"N- No you don't. You like Gwen!"

Now Kevin was confused. "Who said I liked Gwen? Not me."

"But you're always trying to impress her, and stuff!"

Kevin set down the plate again and took a step towards Ben. "Who said it was Gwen I was trying to impress."

Ben was silent for a minute, so Kevin went back to eating his lasagna. "Kevin?" He heard Ben call.

"Yes?"

"I like you too."

Kevin turned to smile at Ben. "You sure that's not the brain damage talking?"

Ben nodded enthusiastically, wincing at the pain it caused his head.

"Hmm. Well, you're not dead yet, either, so I think it's safe to assume you'll be okay."

Ben smiled gratefully at Kevin, before his eyes widened. "Kevin?"

"Yes, Ben?"

"Is that my lasagna you're eating?"

"Why, yes Ben. So it is."

End

A/N: Gosh, all my endings stink.

More proof I am mentally unstable:

I can totally relate to Ben. I walk into doors ALL the time. Well, not ALL the time, but you know what I mean.

Yes, my sister also mentioned the lasagna thing.

Reviews feed my ego. If my ego is not fed, it will eat me. Do you want me to be eaten?

Thanks for reading!

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
